My Nerdy Valentine
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: "I wanted a Valentine's Day that was special. And there was only one person that I wanted as my date and I knew that it would never be possible to have him." Will Carlos have that special valentine that he so desires, or will he be riding solo on V-Day?


**Narrator POV**

Carlos Garcia loved all of the holidays. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Easter, you name it! But there was this one little holiday that occurred on the 14th of February that he didn't have a liking to. Valentine's Day. Oh, Valentine's Day, a day of love and mushy lovey dovey gifts of chocolate, roses and stuffed bears that had "I love you" or "be mine" stitched across their belly.

Why would Carlos hate it? Well, every year he would never have a Valentine. In first grade, he asked Pamela Langley, she started crying. In second grade, Emma Wells, she laughed and ran away. He gave up for a few years and in 6th grade he asked Brandy Compton, who proceeded to slap him and tell her boyfriend who gave Carlos a black eye. Carlos was now in 10th grade and hoped that maybe this year he would have a valentine and would be happy like everyone else.

He walked down the hallway to his locker to find his friend James giggling and yelling to some girl. "I'll call you." Carlos rolled his eyes and chuckled. James greeted Carlos with a punch to the arm, "Hey man, I'm _sooo_ not calling her. Have you seen Kendall?" His friend blushed a bit.

Carlos snickered. "Oooo, is James _finally_ gonna tell Kendall how much he_ looooooves_ him?"

"Shhhh! Stop it Carlos." James giggled nervously and hit Carlos on the back of the head. "And, yes I am."

Carlos' face lit up. "Really! Good for you man!"

"Soo, I told you who I'm going to ask to be my valentine…who are you gonna ask?" James looked mischievous as he questioned the smaller boy. The Latino's cheek grew red and he looked away from his taller friend.

"Uh, I don't know…I don't think I'm gonna—"

"Liar! You always ask somebody! Now who is it? Jennifer? Ohhh wait is it Lizzie, its Lizzie isn't it!" James looked happy, thinking he had guessed correctly.

"No, and no. It's nobody." Carlos sighed, grabbed his books from his locker, and shoved them into his backpack. "I'll see you later James."

"You still have to tell me!" James shouted as Carlos walked away down the hall.

Carlos walked quickly with his head down, hoping that no one would see how sad he looked on such a "happy" holiday. He turned the corner quickly and *BAM*

Carlos collided with another student, causing the boy's books and paper to scatter everywhere. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry…Logan?"

The nerdy boy looked up from where he had landed on the floor and smiled at his best friend. "Oh, hey Carlos. Sorry about that." Carlos extended his hand and helped Logan up, dusting him off when he had gotten to his feet.

"Dude that was totally my fault." The shorter boy said as he picked up Logan's scattered papers. "Sorry." He handed the brunette his papers in a neat stack and smiled.

"It's cool Carlitos. So, today…Valentine's Day…woo." Logan said unenthusiastically waving his hands in the air. Carlos chuckled and nodded. "You have a valentine?"

The raven blushed a bit and shook his head no. "I was thinking of asking this one…person, but I'm too scared that they're gonna say no. And it's not like the past when I asked those other girls. This one is special."

Logan smiled. "Well, c'mon, tell me! Who is it?" Carlos opened his mouth but no words came out. Then, the bell rang.

"I gotta go Logan, class, you know."

**Carlos POV**

I arrived to class late and took my seat quickly, trying not to disrupt the class. The class was quiet and I could see that they were writing an essay because there was a prompt on the board. I quickly got my materials from my bag as the teacher approached me. "Carlos." She whispered. "This is the second time this week that you are late to my class. What's your excuse?"

"I'm sorry, I accidently ran into someone while walking to class and I dropped all of their stuff. I had to help them. I'm sorry. I won't be late again."

"I'll let it slide this time, now get started on your essay. Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled and went back to her desk. I smiled back fakely and looked up at the board to see my assignment.

'_Happy Valentine's Day Class! Write a narrative of your perfect Valentine's Day and whom you would want as your date! Use your imagination and have fun with it!'_

There was only one person that I would want for my valentine this year. They had short brown hair, a cute crooked smile, the most adorable squeaky voice, they were super smart and one of the sweetest guys I've known. Yes, yes GUY! As in I want a boy to be my valentine! But, he's just so cute! And we've been best friends since Pre-K!

I raised my hand and the teacher looked up at me from under her glasses. "Yes, Mr. Garcia?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" I smiled at her, hoping my charm would help.

"Mr. Garcia, you come into my class late and—"

"Please Mrs. C." I stuck my lip out and gave her my world famous puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, "Fine, fill out a hall pass."

"Thank you." I quickly scribbled a pass, gave it to her to sign, and dashed out the door. I needed to clear my head, because all it was saying was '_Ask Logan, Logan, Logan!_'

I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I looked at my reflection and sighed. Why can't I just like girls? Why do I have to like Logan? He's a boy! I heard a voice in one of the bathroom stalls, so I turned around quickly.

"Camille, it's not that easy! I can't just say 'hey, you wanna be my valentine!"

"Logan?"

I heard a tiny scream and one of the bathroom stall doors slammed open and Logan walked out. "I'll call you back Camille." He said into his phone. "Hey Carlos. You scared me!" Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What, um…What did you hear?"

I titled my head, confused, "I just heard you say something about being someone's 'valentine'. I used air quotes around his words. What was that all about anyways?"

Logan coughed nervously and stuttered. "Uh, nothing…"

"Who are you gonna ask!" I tried to sound happy for him but my heart sank, of course he was gonna ask some pretty or smart girl.

"Well Carlos, you see…that's kinda a secret." He smiled at me slightly. I looked at him sadly and nodded. He smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "So, who are you gonna ask?

"Y'know Logan, that's kinda a secret." I said annoyed as I walked out of the bathroom angrily.

**Logan POV**

"Carlos wait! I just…" He was gone already. "It's you. I want you to be my valentine." I said quietly.

**Carlos POV**

I walked back to class angrily, feeling tears in my eyes and not knowing why. Carlos, you are a man. Men don't cry over stupid things. I told myself. I entered the classroom yet again and began to write my essay quickly. I knew exactly what I was going to write.

I wanted a Valentine's Day where girls didn't cry when I asked them to be my valentine. Where they didn't laugh and run away or make their boyfriend kick my ass. I wanted a Valentine's Day that was special. And there was only one person that I wanted as my date and I knew that it would never be possible to have him. Logan Mitchell.

* * *

I walked out of my class as the bell rang to find James waiting for me with a big smile on his face. I smiled back at him and asked quietly. "Did you ask Kendall?"

He shook his head wildly and jumped up and down. "Yes! And he said yes!" I man hugged him and smiled.

"That's great! So…you guys gonna go anywhere special tonight?"

James was so happy and it just made me that much happier. "Yeah I have a date planned. By the way, someone told me they have a note for you in your locker!" James wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "I'd go check if I were you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay James, I'll go check." At least someone had left me a Valentine's Day card, even if it wasn't Logan, I was still grateful. I made my way towards my locker to see a pink piece of paper sticking out of it. I grabbed it out and read the perfect cursive.

_Carlos,_

_This Valentine's Day, I wanted a special valentine. Not just someone to spend the day with and eat chocolate, although I know you would be alright with just that. :) I want someone to spend a lifetime with, someone I've known for a lifetime and have to grown to love. You and I have had some of the greatest times together and I've gotten so close to you and I want us to be close forever. Follow the arrows to find out who I am._

_Love,_

_Your Possible Valentine_

I smiled at the cute card. I wonder who it could be, I mean I wish it was Logan, but the chances of that…yeah right. I saw and arrow pointing outside to the quad. I follow the arrows until I reached the front of the school and I saw the cutest thing ever. Right by a tree, there were pink and red heart-shaped balloons, two giant stuffed teddy bears, each had my favorite candy bar taped to its hand.

I covered my mouth shocked. Who could this be, I had to know now. I saw a movement behind the tree from where my "secret admirer" was hiding. "Who is it already?" I said happily. Then they moved out from behind the tree so that I could see them.

He had a bouquet of roses in his hands, and goofy grin on his face and I just about died of happiness when I saw him. My eyes teared up and a big smile spread across my face. "L-logan?"

He blushed and walked towards me, holding out the flowers to me. "Will you be my valentine?" He asked shyly. I nodded really hard.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to be your valentine Logan Mitchell!" I pulled him into a hug for a second and then pulled back and our faces were only an inch apart. "Can I kiss you?" I asked shyly.

"You don't have to ask." Logan said happily, pulling me in to share our first kiss of many kisses to come.

**A/N:Awww, yay! Everyone is happy! I kinda went everywhere with this one, but I hope it wasn't bad. How was everyone's Valentine's Day aka (S.A.D) Single Awareness Day? Mine kinda sucked :P But it's all good bc your reviews will make it better so please…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**James**: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!

**Carlos**: Don't worry, best friends of mine! This looks like a job for... _(starts to hop his chair)_

**Kendall**: Carlos, not now!

**Carlos**: Yes, now! 'Cause it's time!

**Kendall**: Carlos!

**Carlos**: I can do this!

**Logan**: _(sees the stairs sign)_ Carlos, you don't understand.

**Carlos**: No, YOU don't understand!

**Kendall**: Carlos, we're trying to help you!

**Carlos**: I'm trying to help YOU!

**James**: You're not looking where you're hopping!

**Carlos**: I can do this! IT'S TIME FOR... _(tips himself in his chair down the stairs. The other three watch in disgust as noises are made)_

**Logan**: Well...we tried to tell him. _(Carlos comes back with his chair broken and the rope undone)_

**James**: Ha! You really are a superhero!

**Carlos**: No...i'm a POP STAR. Who wants to rock that concert, get our album released, and get chased by lots of girls.

**Kendall**: Then UNTIE US! _(Carlos runs to the other three)_


End file.
